The present invention relates to a testing device for evaluating an individual's functional vision. Testing for functional vision includes tests done under day, night, and “glare” conditions at near, intermediate, and far distances. Testing can include, but is not limited to, acuities, phorias, stereopsis, color, contrast sensitivity, and peripheral assessment, using a multitude of optotypes and images.
Many of the tests are based on multiple visual effects perceived by the eyes. While many of these effects can be ascertained with one eye alone (e.g., relative size disparity, perspective view, and shading), stereopsis, for example, is an appreciation of depth based on the lateral displacement between both eyes. This lateral displacement produces two slightly offset views which, when evaluated by the brain, form a three dimensional image. Stereopsis is typically determined with vision testing equipment.